Acceptance
by Zelia Theb
Summary: Kurama shocks Kuwabara by admitting the unthinkable. One Shot.


_**Author's Note:**_ My last update was almost two years ago. This is just a little ficlet to let everyone know I am still around and kicking. There are many of you who stuck by my side in my prime time of writing, and lots of new fans that I am grateful for. I can't say for sure if this will be the beginning of another writing streak, but I can always hope that it is.

* * *

**Acceptance**

**By Zelia Theb**

_August 30, 2008_

* * *

"What?"

"I don't, Kazuma."

Kurama had just let a great secret slip to Kuwabara. Unexpected. Shocking. The human thought he would never hear it mostly because the idea had never crossed his mind.

It had been about a year since the team was officially dissolved. Kurama and Kuwabara were meeting in a casual fast food restaurant close to the Kuwabara residence. It was Kurama's suggestion, as it was a familiar place to both of them. They were visiting their respective families during their school break, so naturally they made plans to meet and catch up a little.

Kurama's hair was pulled back into a gentle and low ponytail. His face had aged in the last year, a masculine jaw defining his once feminine face. His posture was straight, and his demeanor calm and collected as usual.

On the opposite side of the table sat Kuwabara. The pompadour his hair once held was replaced by short gelled spikes. His strong muscular fingers curled up anxiously against the pink speckled surface.

"But ya know the son of God."

"Koenma is the son of Enma. Enma may be a deity, but I never believed that Enma created the world, nor do I believe any deity had a hand in creating our universe."

Kuwabara was upset. This was not because his friend's beliefs differed from his own, but because he had a great deal of respect for Kurama, and always idolized how intelligent the guy was. If what Kurama was saying had any basis in fact, then Kuwabara would have only two choices; deny the facts, or accept them. Acceptance was terrifying. Acceptance meant that some of his ideas about how to live life were not true.

When Kuwabara first arrived, he found Kurama nestled in a booth next to a window. The demon was careful to choose one near the corner in case their conversation lead to talk of spirits and magic. The conversation initially began when Kurama asked Kuwabara how school was going. Kuwabara spoke for a bit, shared a story, and returned the question. The conversation did lead to spirits and magic, but not in the way that Kurama had prepared for.

"How did the universe start then if it wasn't created?" The teen wasn't sure if that was a question intended to trip up Kurama, or to explore his own uncertainty.

"There are theories. Perhaps it was always here, just in a different shape. You've learned about the Big Bang, no doubt?" The delivery was so...so _certain_. Yet acceptance was still terrifying.

"But a God could have started the Big Bang, Kurama," Kuwabara said. "Sort of like how a chemist has an accident in the lab and then creates somethin' new from an explosion."

"Humans are quick to believe that their existence was less than an accident."

That shocked him. Kuwabara had to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"So ya don't think anyone is watching over you? That ya won't be judged when you die?"

Kurama took a sip of cola before answering, "Of course I know that. But who watches Enma's organization? Who created Enma? Is it not possible that the existence of our deities came about through evolution, much like the life of the demon and human worlds?" He took another sip. "They've had several million years to evolve their super powers. They are just the police because they are higher up on the food chain."

"I still don't get it, Kurama. What about psychic powers? What about your powers? How can we travel through dimensions?"

"Physics. I have no doubt that scientists, providing this world doesn't destroy itself first, will be able to find the reasons. Also..." Kurama paused for a moment. He was quite thirsty.

"Also?" Kuwabara thought that maybe Kurama wasn't so certain. The fox wasn't one to have nervous tendencies.

"We seem to have misused the word 'dimension.' In regards to our work with the Spirit World, a 'dimension' has been regarded as a separate place, such as a world. In reality, a dimension is a measurement, to put it in laymen's terms. Height is a dimension. Width is a dimension."

"But what about psychic powers?"

"Quantum physics isn't necessarily exploring this phenomena, but it is exploring the idea that information can exist in two places at once. Well, in particle terms." Kurama was down to the ice now. He shook his cup a little to loosen any remaining liquid before setting it back down on the table.

Kuwabara wanted to admit that he was lost. He hadn't taken any advanced science classes and always had a hard time with basic physics. It still blew his mind though. Kurama seemed to have an answer for everything.

"What about Karma?"

"Karma?" Kurama shook his cup again. Kuwabara was getting somewhere.

"Ya know, like I do something bad, and then somewhere down the line, something bad happens to me. Kinda like someone, somewhere, was keeping a tally on me. Ya know? Like that time I pushed Urameshi into the garbage can when we were playin' around. Then the next week we were going to a case and on the way I almost got hit by a car, and then I ran to the curb, and tripped and fell right into a trash can."

"You think god did that to you?"

"Well, yeah. To teach me a lesson not to play pranks on people."

"But you already knew that playing pranks wasn't right." Kurama played with his straw.

"Yeah, but it had to be reinforced."

"Did you feel bad the first time you pushed him?"

Kuwabara blushed. "Yeah."

"Did that guilt ever get resolved?"

"Not until I fell into the trash can."

"So it was actually your brain that had to make sense of it all, right?"

"Well...maybe," Kuwabara admitted. "But I don't think it was a coincidence."

"So you believe that our creator is that cruel? That the driver of that car was born just to teach you a lesson two years ago? That god put a trash can conveniently there to pull a prank on you? Who then, is disciplining god?" Kurama took another drink from the ice water.

"I dunno, God's kinda got a plan. Didn't Koenma say that his dad was prone to violent outbursts?"

"If a god planned for you to be perfect, then why weren't you created perfect? Why is there a duality between good and evil to begin with?"

"Uh..." Kuwabara scratched his head. "'Cause that's how the universe works? There's hot and cold, light and dark..."

"So you are saying that the universe existed before the creator, because this creator has to abide by the rules of the universe." Kurama's straw squeaked against the plastic top as it was pulled in and out of the cup.

"No..." Kuwabara sat back in the booth and let out a sigh.

"Besides, I am far from perfect, Kazuma. There's no way to make up for all of the bad karma that I should supposedly have."

"But I've heard you say superstitious things before."

"This absoluteness is more recent." He bent his straw.

"You said earlier that you never believed Enma created the world, though."

"I never believed Enma did it. There was a point when I was still under the impression that Enma was created."

"All that bad Karma added up though. You almost died during the Dark Tournament."

"My sins are many." The statement sent shivers up Kuwabara's spine. The legacy of Youko Kurama could never be undone by the death of the demon alone.

The legacy. The deeds of Youko Kurama.

"Ya know, how do we have morals anyway? Don't we get them from somewhere?" That was it. Kuwabara had the ultimate argument. Kurama had obviously recognized the difference between right and wrong. His lack of belief in punishment must have been why he thought he could get away with so much.

"A moral code is a natural development. It is within a species' best interest not to kill each other or do other harms, otherwise, how could the species continue to copy itself and survive?"

"Demons kill each other all the time."

"Rarely within their own groups." The straw was bent again, this time closer to the tip, just above the first bend.

"You're kinda nervous," Kuwabara finally said, "are ya sure ya really don't think there's a creator?"

Kurama set the cup down. His composure was back. It shocked Kuwabara; this was the wrong question to ask.

"I am nervous because I did not intend to engage in this conversation with you. I did not realize you would be so shaken up by this."

Kuwabara crossed his arms. "Then why did ya bring it up?"

"I was merely discussing my coursework with you. I _am_ learning biology."

"You said that the idea of us being created was absurd."

"I was relaying a part of a conversation between myself and another student. I apologize for the distress I have caused you. We were sharing stories of our studies. You are my friend, Kazuma. I would never intentionally upset you."

Acceptance was painful. Kuwabara simply did not agree. It was best to change the subject.

"Anyway, I guess that means I can't tell ya about what's really been bugging me."

"Of course you can," Kurama answered. The cup was still in its place on the table.

"Well," Kuwabara leaned in, "I think one of my professors is a demon or somethin'. Some of the students are reporting that they feel exhausted after his lectures, and not just in the 'I'm bored' kinda way either. One of the people at the top of the class went missing. Somethin' ain't right."

"I agree. A classmate of mine had mentioned that their sister went missing. She goes to the same school as you."

"You think it might be the same girl?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, "she's been missing for a week now. She is by no means a delinquent, either."

"The Police have no leads. They already questioned the Lit professor, but came up clean. I'm pretty sure that guy's up to no good. He makes my skin crawl." Kuwabara looked out the window of the restaurant. "Do you still have it, Kurama?"

"The communicator? Yes."

"Maybe we should do something about--" Kuwabara was punched in the shoulder. "Hey!" He turned around to face his attacker, and there he was. Yusuke Urameshi, still with that glint of trouble in his eye, smiling brightly as he slid into the booth next to Kuwabara.

Kurama let out a chuckle. "I've already taken care of that. The others should be here shortly."

_-- End --_

* * *

**End Note:** We do not have to accept the beliefs of others, but we should accept others regardless of their beliefs. Kuwabara was struggling with the idea of accepting Kurama's belief. Kurama was struggling with the fact that his friend might not accept him if their conversation continued the way that it was.

If you happen to catch any errors, let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
